


Happy Birthday, My Love

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s your birthday, so Thor decides your day needs to start perfectly.





	Happy Birthday, My Love

You breathed deep into your pillow for a moment, holding it in your hands. Sleeping in wasn’t a comfort you were used to in your everyday life, but Thor had made sure you would be as comfortable as possible to relax for as long as you could in this break. It was for your birthday, after all.

“My darling?” he called. “Are you awake?”

“Yes?” you said, your voice muffled.

Thor chuckled. You were together enough time for him to know you could be very lazy when you had the opportunity.

“Good morning,” he sat by your side.

You raised your head for a moment, focusing your eyes on his gaze and making him smirk.

“Good morning,” you yawned.

“Do you remember what day is today?” he crossed his arms.

You pretended to think deeply.

“Friday?” you said playfully.

Your boyfriend shook his head.

“Happy birthday, my love,” He said with a smile.

You rested your head back on the bed and he gave your lips a little peck before kissing the way down your neck.

“What are you doing?” you frowned.

He shushed you, nipping at your ear and sending shivers all over your body.

“Thor,” you protested.

“Sh… Let me appreciate you, my love” he pulled the sheet away from your body, exposing your nakedness, and traced all the way down to the centre of your breasts. “Beautiful.”

You blushed and gasped when he wrapped his lips around your nipple, licking and biting it softly, cupping the opposite breast and switching places when he was satisfied. With a confident look, he spread your legs open and put them over his shoulders.

You let out a gasp when he licked the inside of your thighs, nipping and sucking marks on the sensitive skin close to your pussy lips. He got you squirming and moaning softly before finally touching your needy spot. With a smile, Thor licked a long stripe along your folds, taking his sweet time savouring and pleasuring you, and you were already on the edge of an orgasm when he finally made direct contact with your clit.

“Fuck,” you cussed. He was perfect. Damn, he was a god, what did you expect? He knew exactly what to do to make you crazy, and  _how to do it._

You could feel him chuckling under you, and Thor only sucked you with more intensity, smiling when you broke into a long dirty moan and your orgasm hit you. He licked you until you came down, and even after you squirmed for freedom.

“You’re gonna cum for me again,” he affirmed, his accent thicker and his voice rough.

“I can’t,” you squeezed your eyes closed. “Thor.”

“Yes, you can.”

With this, he penetrated you with two thick fingers, massaging you and fingerfucking you just like he knew you enjoyed. Minutes later, you came with a moan louder than the first. When he didn’t let go, you looked down at him with your eyes wide. Your whole body was going limp and you could barely squirm away.

“I want you to scream for me,” he affirmed, insistent. ”Scream my name for everyone to hear.”

You threw your head back for a moment, closing your eyes.

“Thor,” you cried out.

“Cum for me again,” he said, dominance oozing from his lips.

And, a few minutes later, you did, this time, squeezing his fingers tightly and screaming his name so loud you wouldn’t be able to glance at anyone without thinking of that moment.

“That’s it,” he groaned. “Scream my name, let them know who is making you feel good.”

You shouted his name, convulsing, and Thor climbed the way up to your face with wet kisses, using a hand to swipe it from his beard –  that was dripping with you – before leaning down to give you a gentle kiss.

“Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
